


Turning Point

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream about a vampire turns real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

I am going for my nightly stroll through the park when I see her coming down the side path. Her hair is tucked behind her ear and she has books in her arms. I can tell she really isn’t paying attention to the world around her. I follow her with my eyes for a minute then look down the path she has just taken. I see two figures lurking, waiting for her to get out of the light on the path. 

I speed up my pace so I will reach the point where our paths will cross together. Once we are close enough I smile and say, “Hello.”

She looks up a bit startled to hear another voice, but then she sees me and she smiles back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, its okay, I should have been paying attention.”

I motioned for her to continue walking and say, “Since we are walking the same way may I walk with you?”

She steps out onto the path and nods, “Sure.”

I fall into step beside her and we walk in silence for a few steps. I turn my head and look to see if the lurking figures are still following her. They see me and I glare at them, warning them to back off. ‘This one is mine’ my glare tells them. They see me and once they recognize me they melt into the shadows bowing with a sign of surrender.

I turn back to my companion and she is looking at me through the corners of her eyes. 

“Is something wrong?” I ask.

“No,” she looks me directly in the eye this time, “it’s just, well, have we met before?”

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I would have remembered meeting you.”

She blushes a little and turns to look in the direction we are walking. Every few steps she sneaks a peak. “Have we shared a class together or…” she leaves the comment hanging.

“I haven’t taken a class in quite a while, and that was a night course.” I smile a bashful smile and say, “I have seen you walking home once or twice though. I like to go on evening walks after I eat. Maybe you have seen me out here.”

She thinks about that for a minute and says with doubt, “maybe.”

We make it to end of the park path and cross the street. We continue on our way to her apartment. She is still trying to remember where she has seen me and every few steps will throw out a place to see if I have been there. We slow to a stop once we reach her apartment building. 

“I still think I’ve met you somewhere other than the park. I’m sure it will come to me. It was nice talking to you.”

“Yes it was. I’m glad we ran into each other. Pleasant dreams,” I tell her. Once she is inside the building I turn and start walking back to the park.

“Wait!”

I stop and turn to see her running back to me. “That’s where I’ve seen you.”

“Where is that?” I ask.

She starts to speak and stops again. “Now that I’m about to say it, I’m afraid you may think I’m crazy. I was just so excited that I remembered…”

I laugh and say, “Where did you see me?”

“Oh, I’ve dreamed about you. That’s how I know you.” She lowers her head as if thinking I will laugh or make fun of her.

I lift her chin and peer deep into her eyes, “I believe you. I’ve had the same dream.”

She looks at me in disbelief. 

I continue looking in her eyes and say, “I bet we’ve shared the dream.”

I cup her face and lean down, “It starts like this,” and our lips meet in a soft chaste kiss. 

I pull back slowly and run my thumb across her lower lip. “Would you like to tell what happens next?”

Her eyes were closed and she slowly opened them. She reaches up and takes my hand from her face. Holding my hand in hers she steps backward and says, “It continues inside.”  


She leads me to the building and up the five steps. Once in the door she leads me to the elevator and pushes the button. I stand behind her and she leans into me as we wait for the doors to open. I take my hand from hers and wrap my arms around her, my hands on her abdomen. The doors open and she steps in. I notice her books on the floor and let her go. I pick up her books and step into the elevator.

“Thank you. I dropped them when I remembered the dream.” She reaches over and pushes the button for her floor.

Once the doors have closed I step behind her again and wrap my free arm around her pulling her back into me. I lower my lips to her neck and lightly nibble. She moves her head to the side giving me access to more of her neck. I hover over her pulse point and I’m intoxicated by the beat her heart and smell of her skin. The smell tells me she wants me.

The doors open and the spell over me is broken. She takes my hand again and walks me out of the elevator and down the hall to her apartment door. She finds her keys and unlocks the door then turns the handle and pushes it in. She turns toward me again and says, “Come in.”

I smile in thanks as she pulls me in the room. She takes the books from my hands and places them on a table by the door. Taking both of my hands she walks backward around a corner down a short hall and through another door. She continues to walk backward a few steps, then stops. 

“In the dream we are here.” She kicks off her shoes and drops my hands. She moves to reach for the light switch but I stop her by cupping her face again. The room is dark but the moon is shining in the window causing a soft glow. She leans her head in my hand and waits. I lower my head and taste her lower lip sucking it into my mouth. She moans and opens her mouth to me. Accepting her offer I move in and deepen the kiss. I flick my tongue across her upper lip and receive another moan for my efforts. I drop my hands to her waist and slip them up her shirt. Her skin is cool and at my touch goose flesh takes the place of smooth skin. She lifts her arms and wraps them around my neck and she begins to kiss me back in earnest. She slips her tongue in my mouth and I suck on it. 

I lift her shirt and feel my way up her skin. With one hand on her back, I unhook her bra. I pull back from her lips to remove her shirt. I toss it aside and slowly slide her bra straps down her arms and toss the bra to the side also. Her skin shines in the moonlight and I feel it calling to me. I can hear her heart beating in her chest; the tempo getting faster as my fingertips graze her skin. My hands drop to the button of her pants. Once undone, I push them down over her hips. They fall to the floor and she kicks out of them. 

I kick off my shoes and kneel before her. I kiss her abdomen while pulling her panties down. She steps out of them and I toss them aside with the rest of her clothes.

“Is this close to your dream?” I ask.

“Oh, this is so much better.” She manages to whisper.

I kiss her abdomen again and wrap my arms around her waist. She places her hands on my head and runs her fingers through my hair. I have smelled her essence since we entered the building. With her clothes off and my nose so close I can almost taste it. I look up and see she has her eyes half closed looking down at me.

“There is something I need to tell you.” I say.

“No you don’t. I already know.” She says. She pulls me up so that I am standing again. She unbuttons my shirt and slides it down my shoulders. Then reaches behind me and unhooks my bra.

“What do you know?” I help her remove my pants and step out of them.

“You’re a vampire.” She lifts one hand and cups my face, “I saw your teeth when you smiled. And back in the park I saw your eyes.”

“Then why did you let me walk with you? Why did you let me in your house?” 

“Because when you look at me your eyes told me I was safe. Besides, you told me in the dream.”

I smile, “Yes, I guess I did tell you in the dream. And you are okay with it?”

She nods, “Yes I am.” She steps closer to me. Her body touches mine and her skin makes my skin tingle. I wrap my arms around her and lower my head to her neck again.

I begin to suck at her pulse point and she grips me tighter. I bend slightly and grab her, lifting her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I can feel her hot, wet core against me. I feel on fire and move around her bed. She is holding tight to me and I kneel on the bed and crawl up to the head of the bed. I place her on the pillow and let my hands wander. I feel her legs tighten around me. I reach around and pull her legs down from around my waist. She groans but when she feels me start to kiss and suck my way down her body the groans turn to excited moans of pleasure. 

Her hands are on my back and I feel her nails scrape at my skin. “Yes,” she hisses.

I kiss my way down her chest. I stop at her left breast. I suck and lick around the flesh, careful to save the nipple for last. Once the nipple is tight and hard, I flick my tongue across the tip then swirl it around the areole. She arches up into me and I take as much of her breast into my mouth as I can. I suck her in, sucking and flicking with my tongue. At the same time my hand is squeezing and pinching the other breast. She arches higher and her moans are getting louder. I switch breast and suck on the right while squeezing and pinching the left. 

I can feel my center getting wetter and wetter so I move down her very tasty body. Her stomach quivers, and her abdomen rises and falls under my lip and tongue ministrations. I feel her wetness on my skin as she lifts up trying to get closer to me. 

I slide the rest of the way until I reach the apex of her legs. I take a deep breath and blow across her glistening lower lips. I kiss those lips letting my tongue slip out and run the length. Having my first real taste of her makes me hum sending vibrations into her clit. I trail my tongue from her clit to her opening, slowly entering her; drinking her in. I move back up to her clit and I bring a hand over to help. I trail my finger up and down through the slick folds around my tongue. I flick her clit while sucking it into my mouth. I let my finger play; when my finger tip feels her opening I circle the rim. She moans for me to continue and lifts up again. I let the tip of my finger enter her, upon hearing her pleasure I slowly slide my finger in. I set a slow tempo with my finger and tongue. I begin to pick up the pace and I add another finger, in and out, flick and suck. 

My hand is slick and coated with her juices and I can feel her inner muscles begin to tighten around my fingers. With one final suck to her clit, I move my mouth to the artery in her inner thigh. When she reaches her peak I bare my teeth and bite. She arches higher and her orgasm strengthens. 

As she comes down from her high, I crawl up her body, leaving small kisses as I go. I lie beside her and hold her to me, holding her as close to me as I can. She turns in my embrace and kisses me. 

“I don’t even know your name, and you don’t know mine,” she says.

I say between kisses, “I know your name. It is written on my heart.”

“What, how?”

I smile, “When you were born, your soul called to me. I’ve watched over you your whole life.”

“We’ve done this before. I’ve dreamed of you for years, why is it that you have only just showed me your face recently?”

“It wasn’t time.” I pause, “To be honest I wasn’t ready to … ‘meet’ you just yet.” I say.

She thinks a moment. “In the park … There was someone following me wasn’t there? They were vampires also. You stopped them. You’ve always protected me haven’t you?” Realization shows in her face. “You’re my Dark Angel, right?”

I smile and lean into her and kiss her again. “I am.”

She looks bashful at me again.

“What?” I ask.

“Am I vampire now?”

“No, but you are marked as mine. So no one will harm you.” I pause then, “unless … would like me to turn you. But you have to realize a few things. I’m no ordinary vampire.”

“What do you mean?”

“Those guys following you, there is a reason they stopped with just a look from me. You see,” I stop and sit up, pulling her up with me, “I’m the Queen of the vampires. If they didn’t stop, well, it wouldn’t have been pretty.”

“So, if you turn me?”

“If I turn you, you not only become mine, but there will be certain things you will be expected to do.”

“If it means I’ll be with you always, then it doesn’t matter about the rules and what will be expected of me.” She moves closer to me, “Turn me.”

Smiling I lean in and kiss her. I push her down on her pillow and move to my earlier bite mark and proceed in turning my princess.

December 28, 2008 DarXe


End file.
